


You are safe, I am here and I love you

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, D/s, Gangbang, M/M, Mention of Whipping, Multi, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: This grew from the prompt -  Marc/Jorge, using the safewordIts *slightly* more than three lines!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bavarian_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/gifts).



“You _really_ want to cum, don’t you?” Holding Marc’s chin in his hand, ignoring the sticky cum that was smearing under his fingers, Marc’s brown eyes almost black through his half mask, occasionally rolling back into his head as the cock pounding into him hit his prostate, Jorge smirked, his simple black eye mask making his green eyes even brighter, the masks just an illusion, everyone in the room knowing who he was, he knowing all of them, “No… No, you have to just wait… Just lay there and get fucked by cock after cock until I get bored…”

Shackled to a bench that had originally been comfortable, it wide enough to support his torso, the velveteen covering soft against his skin, high enough that had him bent at the waist, but not so low his back hurt, his cock free to bob around painfully hard, it was, like everything Jorge set up for him, perfect, even the restrains holding his arms and legs to the floor strong and secure yet comfortable, Marc whimpered, the cock in his arse pushing him closer and closer to the edge again, “Please…”

“No,” Strict, the tone the one Marc loved and hated in equal measure, Jorge rolled the sleeves of his black shirt up to his elbow, studying Marc’s face closely, a strict master, but one who’d dish out a gentle stroke to the face or ruffle of the hair to reassure his boy, the one who’d put so much trust in him, whenever it was needed, Jorge licked his lips, double checking for the millionth time, the tone cheeky and bossy, but the feeling there, it giving Marc the out if he needed or wanted it, “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Biting his lip, starting to regret his own fantasy as his balls tightened again just as the cock disappeared, leaving his hole gaping and twitching, several grunts audible behind him before another wave of cum splashed over his back, the fifth or sixth time that night he’d been used, half on his back, the other half on his face, each one stamping against his skin with a reminder of who he was, and what, Marc felt the tears escape from his eyes, “Pleaseplease…”

“It’s time…” Walking behind Marc, his heels clicking on the floor, Jorge pulled his belt free from his trousers, letting it fall free, the metal buckle clattering onto the tiled floor, making Marc twitch, Jorge picked up the dildo from the table, it having been moulded on his very own cock, placing it in the small of Marc's back, the gesture both symbolic and practical as he readied himself, “Are you ready to take me twice?”

Closing his eyes, his chest starting to tighten, everything getting too much, Marc fought back the wave of panic, nodding, not trusting himself to speak as he felt Jorge behind him, the brush of fabric between his thighs, Jorge freeing his cock from trousers rather than removing them completely somehow adding to the sensations, goosebumps forming on his skin as Jorge got closer, the sound of a condom ripping open making him bite his lip, Jorge not normally wearing one to fuck him, but the symbolism of this one, of not wanting to be tainted by the others who’d been in Marc’s hole before him, making Marc let out a sob, it not feeling how he expected it too.

“Ready?” Not waiting for Marc to answer, Jorge thrust in, bottoming out in one thrust, Marc loose and ready as Jorge aimed for his prostate on each hard thrust, “Do you want it? Do you want me to stretch you wider? Fuck you with this too?”

Feeling the dildo run down his cleft, Marc swallowed hard, his stomach turning uncomfortably, before the tears hit hard and he heard himself whispering the word he hated using, “Alcañiz, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

“Everybody out now!” Pulling out of Marc, the dildo dropping to the floor, Jorge’s tone saw the watching group instantly scatter, the rules of joining them made crystal clear to each person. Running one hand down Marc’s back, it heaving as the younger man broke down, Jorge freed Marc’s ankles from their shackles, before moving to the head of the bench, reaching for the restraints holding Marc’s hands with one hand as the other went to Marc’s face, Jorge’s eyes full of worry and concern, “It’s over, you are safe, I am here and I love you…”

Weeping, everything overwhelming him, feelings of shame and regret and disappointment mingling with the fact every part of his body was over-sensitive and painful, Marc slid off the bench, Jorge’s strong arms guiding him to the floor, the blanket Jorge always seemed able to produce from nowhere whenever a scene was over going around his shoulders as he was enveloped in the safety of Jorge, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

“Ssh…” One arm wrapped around Marc, the other cradling his head, fingers carding through his hair, Jorge pressed the softest kiss to Marc’s forehead, slowing the pace of the rocking to a slight movement, enough to comfort Marc, but not enough to encourage his breathing to get any faster, “You have **nothing** to be sorry for. You are safe, I am here and I love you…”

Bringing his knees to his chest, his breathing shallow and rapid, Marc screwed his eyes closed as tightly as he could, everything aching in disappointment and regret, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You are safe, I am here and I love you…” Holding Marc, Jorge waited, knowing what Marc needed was this; a soft kiss to the forehead, fingers in his hair and soft words repeated over and over until he could actually hear them, “You are safe, I am here and I love you.”

“You are safe, I am here and I love you.”

“You are safe, I am here and I love you.”

“You are safe, I am here and I love you.”

“You are safe, I am here and I love you.”

“You are safe, I am here and I love you.”

“You are safe, I am here and I love you.”

“You are safe, I am here and I love you.”

“You are safe, I am here and I love you.”

“You are safe, I am here and I love you.”

“You are safe, I am here and I love you,” Feeling Marc’s breath calm, Jorge reached for the packet of wipes kept under the bench, taking one out and holding it for a few moments until the coldness was gone, before he pressed a gentle kiss to Marc’s forehead, “Let me wipe your face baby, I know that always makes you feel better…”

Lifting his chin, Jorge’s soft smile making him mirror it, Marc grimaced slightly as Jorge gently wiped his face, removing the worst of the dried cum, his face instantly feeling refreshed, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Do you feel ready to move?” Jorge stroked Marc’s face tenderly, the wipe having been discarded aside, the warmth and affection on the older man’s face making Marc’s stomach swirl in a good way. Smiling at the nod, Jorge tucked the blanket around Marc’s shoulder, “Wait until I open the door, do not try and get up on your own…”

Smiling, everything still slightly hazy as he watched Jorge, Marc tugged the blanket tighter around his shoulders, the soft fleece comforting and somehow the blanket feeling like an extension of Jorge as the older man got up and went to the door, tucking away his neglected cock and checking that everyone was gone, that no-one had dared defy his rules, the fact they hadn’t a comfort to Marc as it was a reminder that Jorge had chosen, and trained, people carefully, never allowing anyone who could harm Marc come close to them, that thought making Marc smile as Jorge came back and held out his hands, guiding Marc from the floor onto his feet and into Jorge’s side, a strong arm around him as they moved, slowly, from the playroom to their bedroom, Jorge tugging the pristine white duvet back to allow Marc to flop down onto the bed, exhaustion taking over his bones and muscles, whimpering only as Jorge went to move away, “Stay…”

“I’m just going to get a cloth…” Jorge brushed Marc’s hair from his forehead and leant down to kiss his mouth, carefully and tenderly, his head tilted slightly to the side, his eyes always open and locked on Marc, every inch of his being needing to care for the younger man, “I’ll clean you up and then we’ll sleep, ok?”

Nodding, Jorge leaving the door of the en-suite open, Marc watching as he turned on the tap, letting it run as he stripped off his clothes, testing the water every few seconds until he was clad only in his boxers and he was happy it was the right temperature to soak Marc’s washcloth in, wringing it out and grabbing a towel as he walked back.

“It’s ok…” Gently taking the blanket from Marc, exposing him to the warm air of the room, his skin still goosebumping, Jorge wiped Marc’s face, finishing the job started by the wipe before encouraging the younger onto his side, allowing him access to the crusting cum on his back, cleaning it all gently, before bringing the cloth down Marc’s cleft, pressing a kiss to his hair at the hiss as it washed away the lube, Marc’s hole tender and red, the soft cloth making him whimper, Jorge being as gentle and quick as he could before chucking it aside and climbing into bed behind Marc, “You are safe, I am here and I love you.”

Lifting his head, Jorge’s arm snaking under him, allowing him to use Jorge as a pillow, Marc wriggled back until they were mashed together, like two spoons, him the smaller, Jorge’s half-hardness pressing against his back another reminder that the older man, despite being the dominant one, would sacrifice his satisfaction for Marc’s safety every single time, that enough to see Marc shiver and tears sting at his eyes again, “It was too much… I don’t know why…”

“It doesn’t matter why,” Jorge kissed Marc’s neck, tiny feather kisses, just a reminder that he was there, his free hand going around Marc’s waist, pulling his back tighter against Jorge’s chest, “All that matters is that you used your word when you had too and I’m very proud of you… I know how difficult you find that.”

Closing his eyes, warmth enveloping him literally and metaphorically, Marc sighed a deep, happy and contented breath, remembering back to the first time he wanted to use his word, the first time he _needed_ to use his word, the stripes from the whip splitting his skin, but his ruthless competitiveness taking over, leaving him silent until Jorge had used the word, the older man furious with Marc and himself, the guilt, anger and shame at the situation eating away at Jorge until they could barely speak, their paths crossing on race weekends with barely a word between them, the memories making a sob escape Marc’s throat, Jorge knowing instantly what he was thinking of.

“Stop… This is not the same, you used your word when you should… You are ok, I am ok and we are ok. I’m going nowhere Marc, rest now,” Jorge kissed Marc’s shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of Marc’s neck, “You are safe, I am here and I love you…”


End file.
